Záhadná nestvůra
by I don't know who I'm
Summary: Na následky útoku Loki zeslábne. Opakovaně ztrácí vědomí a vzpomíná na doby, které trávil v Asgardu...


Mraky husté mlhy se táhly krajinou. Nebyla noc, přesto jeskyně v níž se Loki ukrýval, byla skryta v temnotě. Loki seděl ve vlhké, chladné jeskyni soustředěný ve své mysli. Ukrýval se v bezpečí jeskyně, ale musel být stále ve střehu, neboť do jeskyně někdy zavýtal nezvaný host a ubránit se jim bylo vyčerpávající. Lákal je pach zdechlích zvířat, které Loki zabil v jeskyni.

Po útoku Mrazyvích Obrů se jeho četné řezné rány léčily velmi pomalu. Při prudkém pohybu se mu z rány spustil tenký pramínke krve. Pach krve lákal tvory dychtící po snadně získané kořisti.

Ztráta krve Lokiho oslabila a jídlo také nebylo zrovna posilňující. Poslední co jedl bylo maso z mrtvého vlka. Syrové a tuhé maso bylo odporné, ale na to, aby se ubránil si vybírat nemohl. Pomocí iluze Loki proměnil maso na nádherný kus stejku. Přesně takový, jako se podával při hostinách v Asgardu.

Všichni ztichli, když se sálem linul zvuk dopadajícího tácu a číší. Vyděšený služebník rychle a neohrabaně skládal prázdné číše zpět na zlatý tác. Cítil, jak ho pozorují, jak ho jejich pohledy probodávají. Ve spěchu odešel a konverzace opět pokračovala.

Služebník se objevil, tentokrát s číšemi plné medoviny. Pohyboval se opatrně. Rozdal medovinu a sezbíral prázdné číše. Neměl jich tolik jako předtím, neboť Thorova číše, mezi ostatními, připomýnala spíše velký džbán.

Po několika úspěšných kolech, služebník věe prováděl s naprostým sebevědomím.

Na suchá podlaze znovu uklouzl a upadl. Číše plné medoviny se vymrštily a po krátkém letu vzduchem dopadly na podlahu. Hosty sedící poblíž skropily kapky medoviny.

Thor se nedokázal udržet a vyprskl smíchy. Rychle zase zvážněl, když si uvědomil, že ho někteří hosté pohoršeně sledují.

Ostatní služebníci ihned přispěchali na pomoc, aby vše rychle uklidily. Společnou prací skvrny na podlaze zmizely a hosty, pomocí jednoduchého kouzla, zbavili skvrn od medoviny.

Když bylo vše srovnáno Thor nepozorovaně strčil loktem do Lokiho.

„Co?" zeptal se Loki a snažil se skrýt pobavený úsměv.

Thor se k němu naklonil. „Vím, že jsi to udělal ty." řekl tiše, aby to slyšel jen Loki.

Loki mírně zavrtěl hlavou. „Vůbec nevím, o čem to mluvíš Thore. Já se plně věnuji Odinové přednášce o…" Loki se na chvíli odmlčel a zaposlouchal se. „...jeho cestách na Midgard." řekl Loki pobaveně. Thor se usmál a společně s Lokim sledovali rozhořčené výrazy hostů, který před chvíli byli celý od medoviny. Loki tušil, že mu Thor jeho malou lež nevěřil. Ale na Thorově tváři byl blažený úsměv a ten naznačoval, že se na něj nezlobí ale naopak ho, jeho čin pobavil.

V jeskyni cosi zavrčelo a Loki se prudce posadil. Rozhlížel se kolem a zavrčení se ozvalo znovu. Něco se pohybovalo za ním a bylo připravené zaútočit. Loki se pomalu a nejistě ohlédl. U zdechliny vlka se krčila nestvůra. Byla mnohem větší než jeho svačina.

Z Lokiho zranění se začal linout pramínek krve. Překvapilo ho to a také, že cítil bolest, která mu projížděla tělem.

Obří nestvůra spořádala mršinu včetně kostí, olízla si čenich a s protáhnutím zavila. Ohlušující zvuk se rozlehl po jeskyni a jako ozvěna se vracel zpět.

Loki seděl a snažil se zastavit krvácení migii. Nefungovalo to. Jeho magie se ztrácela. Stlačil si dlaní své zranění na paži a mezi prsty mu protekla tmavá, teplá krev. Nikdy necítil tak palčivou bolest jako teď, když se dotkl zraněné ruky.

Nestvůra se rozhlédla po jeskyni a lehl si na místo, kde před chvíli bylo tělo menšího vlka. Spokojeně si položila hlavu na obrovské tlapy a zahleděla se na Lokiho.

Když se Loki pokusil vstát, zavrávorala, ale udržel se na nohou, nestvůra nadzvedla hlavu a výhružně zavrčela. Loki strnul a zůstal stát. Zadíval se nestvůře do tmavých očí.

Lokiho ruka začala tmavnout a chladnout. Ze všech ran se spstila krev, která mu tekla po těle a zkapávala na špinavou zem jeskyně. Ve snaze se teleportovat, alespoň před jeskyni, se Lokimu zatočila hlava, zhroutil se na krvavou zem a ztratil vědomí.

Fryga se procházela chodbami, když spatřila Lokiho. Kouzlem nachal zmizet sluhu, který mu přinesl číši medoviny.

„Loki!" okřikla ho.

Loki se ohlédl a vyčkal až Fryga příjde k němu. „Hlídáš mě?" zeptal se otráveně Loki.

„Nejsem tady proto, abych tě hlídala, Loki." odpověděla a chytla Lokiho za ruce. „Chci vědět proč..." než to však dořekla Loki zmizel. Zůstala stát v prázdné chodbě a sledovala své prázdné dlaně.

„Sám bych nepoznal rozdíl." ozvalo se za ní.

Fryga se ohlédla a spatřila Lokiho, opírajícího se o jeden ze sloupů. Jeho výraz ve tváři byl spokojený i lstivý zároveň.

„Co to má znamenat, Loki. Co tak hrozného ten sluha udělal, že jsi ho..."

Palčivá bolest Lokiho probudila ze snění. Nestvůra ležela na stejném místě, nespala. Loki chtěl vstát, ale jeho tělo neposlechlo. Ležel v blátě z krve a špíny. Teprve nyní si Loki uvědomyl, že jeho krev není rudá, nýbrž modrá. Ucítil náhlí mráz na hrudi. S obtížemi se mu podařilo rozvázat horní část zroje. Při pohledu na svou hruď se mu zatajil dech. Na místech, kde ho poranili Mrazyví Obři, jeho kůže zmodrala. Loki slabě vyjekl a zběsile si začal škrábat modrou kůži. Bolest ho přiměla přestat. Z velké ztráty krve a mírného šoku znovu omdlel.

„Prokletý je ten, nad kterým lež zvítězí."

„Opět děláš tu nesmyslnou činost, Loki? Jakže ji to říkáš?" zeptal se Thor s náznakem vtipu.

Loki se ohlédl. „Proč jsi přišel?" zeptal se Loki a znovu se pustil do čtení knihy.

Snadějí že Loki příjme jeho žádost se Thor posadil vedle něj.

„Loki, jdu na lov do Severního lesa a chci abys jel s námi."

„S námi?" otázal se Thora, i když odpověď znal.

„No přeci, Volstagg, Fandral a Hogun." odpověděl Thor a usmíval se.

Loki protočil oči. „Jistě si všichni přejí, abych jel také." řekl ironicky.

„Nestačí ti, že si to přeji já, Loki?"

„Nestojím o tvé přátelé. Vjejich přítomnosti cítím jistou podezíravostvůči mě." Loki vstal a chtěl odejít, ale Thor ho chytl za loket.

„Vím co máš na mysli, Loki."

Loki vytrhl ruku s Thorova sevření. „Nemusíš mi lhát, Thore.

„Já sám se necítím příjemně ve společnosti trpaslíků, skřetů, trolů nebo obrů, kteří se na našich hostinách nacpávají k prasknutí. Snažím se je respektovat, opravdu moc, ale jen do doby než se střetneme mimo Asgard. Je to však velmi obtížné, obzvlášť, když toho sní nebo vypijí víc medoviny než já." Thor se usmál. Uspěl. Všiml si, že se Loki usmívá.

„Dobrá, půjdu. Ne, kvůli tobě a rozhodně ne, kvůli tvým přátelům." řekl Loki.

Thor spokojeně plácl Lokiho po rameni. „Vyjíždka ti neuškodí, alespoň ne tak, jako celý den strávený v..." odmlčel se.

„V knihovně?" doplnil ho Loki.

„Přesně tak." zazubil se Thor.

Loki zalapal po dechu. Pochopil, proč ho nestvůra jen pozoruje. Něž ho Thor přimněl jet na lov, četl o mýtické nestvůře, která se živý silou těch, které nevštíví. Proto ztrácel sílu kouzlit. Nestvůra z něj, celou tu dobu, vysávala magii a krmila se jí.

Lokiho tělo bylo modré, pokryté symboli, které patřily Mrazyvím Obrům. Jeho schopnost vnímat se ztrácela. Nemohl se pohnout, ztěžka dýchal a nadechnout se bylo stále obtížnější.

Po chvíli ucítil přítomnost nestvůry blíž a Lokiho srdce přestalo zběsile tlouct. Loki věděl, že nastal jeho čas. Byl připraven, že mu nestvůra začne trhat maso z těla, ale to se nestalo. Obří nestvůra se skrčila k lokimu a olízla mu tváře, pak mocně zavila.

Nestvůra z jeskyně zmizela tak rychle jako se objevila. Nechala v jeskyni za sebou jen malé, nehybné tělo Mrazyvého Obra.


End file.
